1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to generating routes and in particular to a method and system for generating routes based upon preferences. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for generating routes, wherein the routes start and end at a beginning location, and wherein at least a portion of each route does not overlap with any other portion of the route.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, global positioning systems and mapping software are often used to help travelers follow routes to destinations. For example, a mobile device user may enter a desired destination into the mobile device in order to find out how to arrive at the destination. The mobile device then generates a route for the user to follow, based upon the desired destination and the current location of the user.
A traveler might desire a route that eventually returns the traveler to the beginning location. For example, a traveler may decide to visit a monument or a park, and then return after a certain amount of time. The traveler may decide to return along the same route or along a different route. For example, there may be one or more additional locations or points of interest (poi) that the traveler may wish to visit that were not along the route that was used to arrive at the traveler's current location.